Dark Lords, Dungeon Bats and a Dunderhead
by TrinityWhitemoon
Summary: After the war, muggle technology is brought into the Wizarding World and used more frequently. Harry becomes reclusive and Hermione tries to help by setting up an account for him on an online Wizard Dating Site. Unknown to Harry, some of the people he talks to and create an online bond with wanted to kill him at one point in time at least. Triad, established relationships, etc
1. Prologue

**Dark Lords, Dungeon Bats and a Dunderhead**

**Prologue: Beginning of the end?**

Disclaimer: I do not own HP, As it belongs to J.K.

Synopsis: After the war, muggle technology is brought into the Wizarding World and used more frequently. Harry becomes reclusive and Hermione tries to help by setting up an account for him on an online Wizard Dating Site. Unknown to Harry, some of the people he talks to and create an online bond with wanted to kill him at one point in time at least. Triad, established relationships, other ships.

Authors Notes: I have too many plot bunnies and this is one of them. Rated M, but anything remotely smutty will be on my Ao3 under the same username so follow the story there as well if you want the full version. Will be updated as I can, planned to be 4 parts. Enjoy the Prologue. Also check out my first story, Kidnapped if you haven't yet. It's roughly updated weekly.

Edited: October 4th 2020

* * *

The war raged on at Hogwarts, Harry having come out of hiding to face off against Voldemort. So far there had been no casualties to either side, only non-lethal hexes being thrown from either side. Both sides waiting for their leaders to throw the first deadly spells before they would follow through and do the same. One look at each other and they squared off, taking dueling stances. Both Harry and Voldemort aimed at each other. Everyone got out of their way and halted their own attacks as they watched.

Harry knew he had to get hit by Voldemort's attack, knowing he would mostly likely use Avada on him. He hoped anyway. He gripped the resurrection stone in his pocket, hoping he would come out of this alive. As Harry predicted, Voldemort tossed an AK at him, both dropping to the ground when it hit Harry. Severus, being more neutral to both sides, knew of both their tactical plans but decided to act swiftly. He grabbed a hold of Voldemort's arm and apparated away.

Severus apparated them to his home at Spinner's End, appearing in the living room. Voldemort was unconscious and would be until Harry would wake up again as well. He brought Voldemort to his guest room, placing him on the bed before gathering potions and a book for when he was to wake up. He had gathered information about the harm of making horcruxes, which he was sure that Voldemort was unsure of knowing about. If he had known, Severus didn't think he would have resorted to making so many since his youth and the Prophecy fiasco.

Severus had seen how Voldemort had declined further since being told the prophecy and making six horcruxes in total before being really paranoid and losing more than just his charming looks. Eventually, Severus was told that Harry was unknowingly a seventh one. When Lucius convinced Severus to join Voldemort's cause, he was swayed by more than just his goals. Severus had ended up in his bed on more than one occasion before he'd gone completely insane, mostly as an outlet for both of them even though they both didn't know at the time that it was much more than that.

Since Voldemort went crazy, Severus had been doing research into finding a way to restore a damaged and split soul hoping to find a way to bring his lover back. He more recently found that he had deeper feelings that still hadn't gone after Voldemort had gone insane and changed for the worst, hoping that the potions and books in front of him would help him in his goals to heal and bring back his love. He'd never gone to anyone else for his more carnal desires, choosing to ignore them to the best of his ability while researching all these seventeen years for answers.

* * *

Harry woke up after having an extended discussion with a dead Dumbledore at a very bright King's Cross Station, noticing that the Death Eaters and Voldemort were gone. He woke up in the hospital wing, noticing the sterile scent and brightness as he came to. Poppy by his side in seconds to give him a health check and inform him of what had transpired while he had been out cold for a few hours. The war wasn't over but they didn't know if there would be more fighting or if it would end in a truce. He was shocked that Severus apparated with Voldemort out of the battle, but it made the war end at least for the moment.

Harry, though weakened from dying, was allowed to to leave the hospital wing if he would take it easy. One slip up and Poppy would drag him back to his hospital bed. There was one exception of course, if the war resumed. He decided to go rest in the Gryffindor dorms.

* * *

Voldemort stirred, opening his eyes and not knowing where he currently was until he saw Severus asleep in a chair by the bed he was in, book open across his lap. He took in his surroundings while trying to remember what had transpired that had him feeling drained and achy. He knew they were battling at Hogwarts but not how he got to, he guessed by the colour scheme of the room, Severus' home. He moved to sit up, sliding gently out of the bed before walking carefully to wake Severus. He didn't want to startle his spy but also knew he had potions that would help him feel better.

Severus woke to Voldemort gently shaking him awake, glad to see he was alright. "My Lord, how are you feeling? You've been unconscious for six hours. The war is at a standstill currently." He asked as he got up and summoned a few potions for his Lord.

Voldemort took the potions Severus had given him, feeling immeasurably better and mind much clearer than when he had been asleep. He still felt Harry through their connection, even though the boy had been silent through it for about as long as he had been unconscious as well. He figured that piece of soul was no longer there, but why had they still had a connection then? The boy had to have died, but then again the boy never dies. For now though, they were both weak, he could feel it. "The boy lives, thought it is his namesake at this point. Why have you brought me here Severus? Why are we not still attacking the school?" Voldemort asked, now pacing and a little agitated that the boy still survived an AK twice now. Would nothing kill this boy? He waited for Severus to respond, temporarily placated when a house elf brought tea and some sandwiches.

Severus sighed, knowing that question among others were coming. He settled in for the long haul, sitting comfortably with a cup of tea to occupy his hands. "Everyone was shocked when you and Potter both collapsed, not really knowing what to do on both sides of the war. I knew the war would stop until you and the boy woke, or at least one of you, so I took the opportunity to bring you here. I ask you to hear me out before you wish to punish me, my Lord." He tread carefully, knowing that this Tom was not quite the Tom he had fallen for and wished to rectify that if he were allowed to.

Voldemort was deep in thought, hand clutching his wand as he had been about to cast the Cruciatus on Severus for not following his orders during the battle, surprised but agreed to listen first. "Go on Severus, I'm listening." Voldemort focused his full attention on Severus. To anyone else, hell even to Severus, it was an intimidating sight to see red eyes and a very snake-like nose-less version of your lover giving you full attention. Severus felt the intimidating stare, unnerved a little by that form not that they'd been together much since his Lord changed. Severus wasn't complaining, knowing his body was relatively safe from being used while Voldemort was not used to his looks either.

Severus got up, summoning from his rooms the research he had been doing before passing his notes over to Voldemort. He paced while Voldemort read over his findings, watching as Voldemort processed the information. He knew when he got to the most concerning parts as he saw Voldemort get impossibly paler than he was with the snake-like skin. Part of the reason for his botched looks was Peter Pettigrew and his lack of a potions ability, accidentally adding extra ingredients to the resurrection potion than necessary, one being an entire albino python heart. How Wormtail messed up, Severus did not know. He gave him explicit directions.

* * *

So, splitting his soul to make his horcruxes made him insane and paranoid. He thought it still would have connected enough to keep his sanity. That explained how off course he became with his goals and off track his morals became. Perhaps he would gather his horcruxes and keep them nearby and safe while getting Severus to look into a way to reabsorb the inanimate ones at least. "Continue your research, I will gather what I can of my horcruxes. I will need you to gather a few." Voldemort was worried one was already destroyed as he dismissed Severus and tried to check on his connections to each horcrux.

Severus agreed to do more researching about soul magic to find a way to bring his Lord back to his senses. He was surprised he got out of the room unscathed. For that he was thankful and hopeful that with time and answers he would get his Tom back. He also was going to find a way to reverse the snake-like features on him as well.

* * *

Harry knew Voldemort was still alive, seeing a snippet of his conversation with Severus. It seemed like the war was over for now. He was glad. Maybe he could resume his education unharmed for once. Maybe he could focus on what he wanted to do instead of what the Wizarding World expected of him. He also wanted to start enjoying his life and to do normal teenager things like experimenting and dating.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Patching things up

* * *

Voldemort left to try and collect his horcruxes, not knowing that all but one had been destroyed. Luckily even if he found that information out, Severus could still patch him back together again. He knew the journal had been destroyed and that he had at times felt more off than usual before the battle at Hogwarts. He wondered if Harry had unintentionally been one as well. He left to go get the ring, locket and to later check back with Severus. He landed and immediately knew it was all for naught.

* * *

Voldemort solemnly apparated back to Riddle Manor, feeling overwhelmed enough to begin blasting at the decor in the room. That was how Severus had found him and cautiously gave him a calming draught. He had researched and found a solution while Tom had been gone, beginning the base of the potion. The potion would take until the next full moon to make, so it would be close to a month to perfect it. Voldemort would focus on trying to mend his mind and meditate while the potion had to brew for so long.

* * *

Three weeks had passed by, Severus attended to the potion and was waiting to bring it out to the gardens to get the moonlight as it needed plenty of it to work. Voldemort was pacing, glad when Severus told him the potion was ready to transfer outside. They both levitated the cauldron out to the back gardens, Severus carefully tending to it for an added three hours. Once it was midnight it was finally ready. Severus bottled the brew before following Voldemort to his bedroom, preparing for the transformation from the other potion that he had brewed two weeks ago to give Tom back his looks. It would be painful for both potions, thus Severus offered to put him under stasis once it was done so that he could recover.

The potions took a full week of Severus tending to Tom's needs while going through the changes while under stasis, mending the broken mind had to be the worst. Severus had hand bathed him daily to ease the magical fever he had gone through with the mind repairing. The fever had finally let up after a week, to Severus' chagrin. He had anticipated some type of trial but had hoped it would have been remedied sooner. Once Tom was deemed ready to be removed from the coma, Severus removed the stasis before waiting for his Lord to wake on his own, pacing most of the time.

* * *

After another painstaking few hours, Tom finally came to. Since Severus did not know what to expect, he had stayed in his chair to see firsthand how the potions worked. Tom at first had taken in the details of the room he was in, then noticed Severus. Instead of saying anything, Tom got up and shakily made his way to the chair Severus was still sitting in. Once he was beside Severus, he grabbed the book Severus had been reading before tossing it aside and planting himself in his lap. "I seem to have remembered everything, I'm sorry love. I have not been the best person to be around and for that I am glad the potions worked."

Severus and Tom decided to have a quiet night and catch up, Tom also needed more rest to heal at any rate. Severus was just happy his old Tom was back to himself.

* * *

It took over a month for things to go back to normal in the Wizarding World. Tom had volunteered to a trial for his misdeeds while having a torn soul and had claimed insanity. Lucius had helped to free his name and the remaining Death Eaters followed suit as well, though this meant most had to serve time for breaking out of Azkaban in the first place. Amelia Bones had granted Tom house arrest rather than Azkaban only because he had seemed remorseful and had many backing him up. Severus had Tom life with him and arranged to have a mind healer go there once a week, a ministry bi-weekly check-in as well to see his progress.

* * *

After a few months things finally died down and everything went back to normal, aside from Tom legally applying for Minister of Magic. Kingsley had filled in but was getting tired of the desk job and wanted to be out on the field once more. Tom was off of house arrest, not that it had been a bad thing. During the months on house arrest, Tom and Severus got reacquainted to most of the things they had missed. Though this time around they took things slower since Tom hadn't been used to feelings for quite some times and that had also deterred them from anything not platonic for a while. With the mind healer, Tom was becoming more used to emotions and identifying what each one was. This is what ultimately helped him bond with Severus again and to be given a fair chance at the Ministry.

During his house arrest Tom had also helped Severus with potions as he took up his own business while the school was being repaired. Severus' business was very busy most days after the war halted, mostly for those who had been injured or took part and had PTSD. The companionable silence of working together to brew the orders helped to solidify their bond as well, making them get used to having peaceful company. The Death Eaters who hadn't done the worst atrocities had also been able to avoid Azkaban as well. The Malfoys were often visiting Severus and Tom, having been some of the lucky ones for openly defying Tom at the final battle.

* * *

Everyone moved on and eventually regained their status before the war, even Draco had refused the marriage contract with the Greengrass' choosing to form a triad with Blaise and after much pursuing, they ganged up on Neville who had accepted. Pansy had found Luna a bit zany but otherwise adorable, though had her eyes on another who honestly was in a relationship that was doomed to fail as it was obvious to those around that Potter was not straight. Pansy also knew Ginny wasn't fully either as she had caught her on more than one occasion checking out Luna.

The school reopened after a few months of repairs, some of the seventh years went back to redo the year they did not complete while others got apprenticeships instead. Draco helped Severus and Tom with the Apothecary. Neville apprenticed with Professor Sprout but didn't redo his final classes. Hermione was one of the only students who went back for her final year that she had missed. Harry moped about not doing much of anything and nobody had blamed him for doing so once he had found Ginny making out with Luna and Pansy. He wasn't so shocked as he knew things were rocky at best and he was happy for Ginny once they announced they were in agreement to dating.

The Ministry allowed more use of Muggle devices, allowing the use of computers and cellular devices that tapped into the Wizarding Wireless Network. They regulated apps to be used as well, creating some like dating and messaging apps that were much faster than owl post or patronus messages. Severus and Tom, among the rest of the Wizarding World had to get educated on how to use the devices. These devices were also allowed for practical use at Hogwarts as well, implementing them in Muggle Studies as well. Once everyone learned how to use them, they realized why muggles loved them so much.

* * *

Tom had gone and gotten himself addicted to checking the apps constantly. Whenever he got a notification for something, he had to check it. He even had a group chat with the disbanded Death Eaters who were not in Azkaban. He frequented Wizbook and the other media apps but had questioned Severus before they had decided to try a Dating app. They both realized shortly into rekindling their relationship that they were both too dominant to submit to each other most of the time and agreed to see if they could find a third partner. Whenever either had felt vulnerable however, the other would try his best to console or look after the other. Tom rarely submitted but he had always looked out for himself above everyone else.

* * *

Since they had bonded more with Tom's healing among everything else, Severus had been sneaking around to surprise Tom. He knew Tom still had some troubles with emotions, but he still planned with two other ex-Death Eaters and they all knew it was going to shock and surprise Tom. Narcissa was anxious to know what Tom's reaction would be as she was aching to plan the events, if all went well.

Tom could tell something was up with everyone, even in the group chat they had been avoiding answering to Tom's suspicions. He had been wholeheartedly surprised when later Severus had gotten down on one knee and proposed. He had hesitated for a moment before accepting.

It had been a quiet affair, the Ministry officiated it while only their closest friends attended. By the night's end, both were exhausted from both being on the receiving end after two rounds of lovemaking to consummate their marriage before the night was through. Afterwards they discussed and decided to fully try that dating app and get a third in their life. They both agreed another male would be most preferable, one who would submit equally to both of them as they agreed. Thus, to the internet they went.

* * *

Hermione and Ginny both hounded Harry to start dating again after he had a few flings with men and had figured out his preferences now. Though he was stubborn and sulked and scoffed as he read the new front page headline from The Daily Prophet. He somewhat had been in contact with Severus since the war ended and thus set to owling him a congratulations on the wedding, trying not to feel sorry for himself as well. It seems even the Dungeon Bat has found someone and Harry had nobody.


End file.
